Dance Time
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Its high school and its time for a school trip. Diasuke is head over heels for Riku and Satoshi wouldn't ever let him get hurt. Oh and the tittle doesn't actually mean much, i just liked the sound of it. Nah i changed the tittle since I messed up the timing. The picture actually amuses me greatly. **This was the first try at "Timed Dance" which is now posted.**
1. Freash Food

Satoshi's POV

I can't stand it him looking at me. My breath stops as soon as he steps in. I think I have died too many times from his looks. I want him. I want him to be mine. He wont ever be mine though he will always be hers. I want him to be happy. I will never tell him how I feel. He is my friend. My only friend there is no way I could tell him. Daisuke is much more to me then a friend. So kind he is killing me. I am not completely over exaggerating. You see I have a curse in my family. The curse is that if we become attached to something another being slowly taking over your body, killing you in the process.

My attachment is Diasuke. He is so beautiful. The way he smiles, how his hair complements his gorgeous features. He has someone inside him too, his names dark. Dark is my other half(Krad)'s enemy. Even if we weren't possessed by evil artworks we could never be together. He has a girlfriend Riku, and we're both guys. He would never fall for me. If only I was a girl not possessed by Krad. He might fall for me.

If I was a girl i'd grow out my blue hair to my waist. I'd always wear cute form fitting dresses, and do my hair to match. If I was a girl i'd be so beautiful that no guy could let their eyes off me. If I was a girl I'd want my charm to stay with me. If I was a girl i'd have him.

RING! RING!

I start to get up then Diasuke comes over.

"Hi!" He says with a big beautiful grin. "Want to have lunch together? I have something really important to tell you. So can you please go to the roof?" He says with his puppy dog eyes. I wonder iff he even notices he's making them.

"I didn't bring lunch again. So I don't think we could actually have lunch together". I say trying to not have lunch with him. I knew it would be painful if I did.

"Uuuumm actu aactually I knew that you um probably um wouldn't have uh lunch un ta-today ssso II made you um some." He stutters ending with a nervous smile.

"Well then I guess we should go to the roof then." I say strait face with a monotone voice, even though in my head I am smiling.

**On the roof**

"So um uh Satoshi um uh how is it. I made it myself, well uh kind of my mom and Towa helped. I did most of the work, like putting out the fire! Oh I mean uh." He starts blushing.

"You started a fire?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Well um kind of. I well um yes. Well um anyways I was talking to my mom and she started talking about Riku and she was cooking. Then I decided to make Riku something to eat, and I needed someone to eat try it first. So I thought oh Satoshi would eat it, he never eats and is a picky eater. Plus he is so kind that he would eat it and tell me if it sucked. I um but I finally thought of how I could tell Riku how I felt. And you know.."

"Can I try it?" I couldn't take him talking about her!

"Oh um yeah of corse this one is your box. I really do hope you like it, mine is different." He says smilying. He seems nervous.

Daisukes POV

Im so nervous . I am so screwed, hes going to hate it. He is going to trow me of the building. So scared.

_**(He wouldn't trow you off a building. Besides it's not like he might turn into Krad or anything. Oh wait he could, because someone decided it was a good idea to be alone on a roof with someone who wants me dead. Which means he want you dead too.)**_

_He is my friend! He'd never kill me, I was just over exaggerating with the idea of him trowing me off a roof. By the way why does Krad hate you so much?_

"Is this your first time cooking for someone?" He asks looking annoyed. Then he lifts the lid. He has a look of surprise. He looks from me to the box then back to me. He has a look in his eye, not a look of anger though. "It looks good, I didn't know it would with that fire comment." Oh i gave him the wrong box.

_**I will tell you some other time.**_

"Yes it is. Well someone not from my family. The reason I put out a fire wasn't literal, I was more referring to my moms energy when she saw that I made that . She made my dad come in and everything. I didn't tell her who it was for."

_Fine!_

"Thank you." Then he takes a bite." It's good. I like it. I couldn't tell you what it needs but it is defiantly laid out nicely."

"Really!" I was really really happy he liked it.

He takes a his last bite chewing slowly. "She will love it."

"That makes me really happy!" I said not able to control the smile sweeping over my face. I was going to make us the food for our trip tomorrow." I told her I would. I waited to long to actually try it though. I really like her what do you think of her? She is so stubborn at times. I cant wait for the trip." I finished my own food then continued." Its going to be awesome! I really like cooking, but I never was able to give it to someone. Satoshi aren't we going to see who our room partners are today? Have you ever wanted a sibling? I have, if I could have one I'd want one like you. Nice and quite, and lets you ramble on without screaming at you to shut up. Our trip last year was really fun wasn't it. Hey how are you and Krad? I wish he'd not hurt you when he transformed, he is kinda pretty if he wasnt trying to kill you. Why does he want to kill …"

Satoshi's POV

He id so cute when he's rambling. Why is he so cute? God he needs to not speak of him.

"Diasuke I don't really like to talk about him. Thanks for the food, it was good. Have you and Riku ever kissed?" I was trying to think of things friends normally talk about. I said this wile eyeing his lips which he didn't seem to notice.

"Um yeah we have." He said blushing. "We have been dating a year now so isn't it normal to kiss by then. Was it not? Now I feel like a bad boyfriend."

"I don't think its a bad thing as long as she didn't slap you or anything i'm sure its fine." I wish his lips would touch mine. "What was it like?"

"I was... nice. We were kind of bad at first but we liked it, now we are a really good at it. Like a puzzle piece that found its spot" He was smiling. "Have you ever kissed someone?

"No. I don't like any girls, they all get on my nerves. I didn't have time for them either. I would find some characteristics about them that I liked but never enough to give away precious time."

"Oh I would think you have, you know 'cause your so popular with the girls and all."

"Yeah. I feel bad for them though. I don't like them yet they think they will have a chance. I liked the university girls better they were more mature. I hope I get a room mate on this trip that shuts up and lets me sleep." I was getting board of talking about girls.

"Yeah me too. Though last year I ended up staying up talking a lot of the nights. Haha."

RING! RING

"Thanks for lunch it was good. You need to be getting to class now."

"Yeah I cant wait to hear our partners." He was smiling heading for the door. Then we headed down stairs.


	2. Good Morning

** Okay so its the next day and the class has got their room partners. Now there is a character in here that I own instead of the D.N Angel characters that I don't own :[. Oh and the class is going to some random place that has a beach and is big, I don't care to research a place so it's going to be nameless. I will stop typing things that no one ever actually reads and start writing. Oh no just kidding a few more things. They are first years in High School. Krad and Satoshi don't want each other dead in this, but they are not really friends. Oh and today is Tuesday and they leave for their trip today, they will return in 2 weeks because I don't like odd numbers such as 1 actually just 1 I love 7. When the tamers are talking to Dark or Krad they will be in italic and Krad and Dark will be in bold. Now I am done I promise... For now!**

Ceilings POV

"Dai sweety its time to wake up". His mother says sweetly, while gently patting him.

"5 more minutes?" He responds tiredly while waving his hand around the air.

"I SAID GET UP DAI! THAT MEANS NOW! YOU CAN'T BE LATE TODAY!" His mom yells standing up and walking out of his room. "I WANT YOU DOWN IN 2 MINUTES, IF NOT I WILL REENABLE EVER TRAP IN THIS HOUSE! THEN BRING OUT THE ALLAGATORS!"

"Ah I'm up!" He scrambles out of bed quickly putting on his clothes. He then scrambles down stairs tripping in the process. He avoids tumbling down by jumping the railing and landing quietly on his feet.

"Oh Dia you didn't fall down like a buffoon you feel gracefully like a little thief I'm so proud of you!" His mom says clapping with a hop.

"Um mom I am down but I needed to tell you I need to still brush my teeth." He says blushing.

"Oh yeahhh. Breakfast is done and you need to be leaving in 10 minutes so hurry okay?"

He runs up the stairs, into the bath room and starts brushing his teeth.

_Hey dark are you up?_

_**Yeah. Whats up? You did make the lunch right? Have you made sure everything is packed?**_

_Yes I made sure that was all done last night. I was just going to ask you if you could promise not to come out over the trip._

_**No. I promise I wont come out in a crowd but I can't be stuck in here for 2 weeks. I need to streach. I wont change in our room either, except maybe the shower cause I need a bath. By the way who is your room partner, I wasn't awake when it was mentioned? **_Everything said in a tired know it all voice.

_Oh I got Satoshi. Isn't that great! He will actually go to bed. Im so excited for the trip. _If you could hear him you whould be able to tell that he was happy not just by the way he was smiling while brushing his teeth.

_**Whatever at least we will get sleep but I don't like him still. Maybe you should bring a bat you know just in case he turns into Krad. **_He rgets a hurt/angry/sad glare from Daisuke. **_Okay lets go now I think its best if we get there early, so take your breakfast to go. _**

_Okay! _He then leaves grabbing everything he needs for the trip. Bye mom, dad I love you! Bye everyone!

Satoshi's POV

_Krad you wont hurt anyone on this trip will you?_

_**Wasn't really planing to. Why do you want me to? Daisukes your room mate right? Don't do anything to him, but if he turns into Dark let me out. Don't make me stay in all of the trip that's annoying. If I go out I promise to be nice and will only change in front of someone if its Dark.**_

_You promise you wont hurt anyone? If you do and you keep it I'll let you out more. By hurt anyone this includes me._

_**If I didn't hurt people I would be let out more? Well if that's the case I will defiantly try. Tip on changing have strong positive feelings, like think of someone you like. I will be able to come out if you experience strong feelings so make them positive 'cause I don't care to much I just want out.**_

_Okay. Please be silent today so I can talk. That means starting now. _I tell him this as I step out of the car to go into school.

When I go in I see someone who I was pretty sure I had never seen before, but somehow they seemed familiar. So I walk over to the girl. She is skinny but is curvy, she stood a little shorter then my shoulder. She is in the corner barley noticeable. Since we are going on a trip today we are wearing causeal clothes, she chose to wear a white cloak, black skinny jeans, green tank top over a black fish net long sleeve shirt, with black fish net gloves and all black converse.

"Hi do I know you? My name is Hiwitari Satoshi." I say smoothly barley a question tone in my voice.

"Well yes but I knew you when you were Hikari still. I have always been in your class even in university. Oh but I have changed a lot. Barely noticeable I. Good that way, cloak hides me well yes? You don't remember seeing me probably because I didn't feel like letting you see me. Yet I had to keep my promise to always stay near you even though its been so long. He band us from playing once he could see what I was. I liked playing in your garden with you. I loved to watch you paint. You knew. I was always in a skirt then. My hair was still long too but I think its gotten longer. I am Zashchitnik Mysterious I am your best friend, or was when we were little at least."

I could only stare at her. I was pretty sure she wasn't lying cause I remember a girl who would play with me she had blonde hair too, but hers didn't go past her waist. I was trying to remember if she had the same purple eyes and all I remember was that she had unique eyes. I remember that she was different but I couldn't remember how I thought maybe personality but then I thought no it was a special ability.

"I do have a special ability, more then one in fact. I am special even to my type. It is time to board the bus now care to sit by me so I can explain?"

**Okay It is 4 in the morning so I feel that its best to leave it now. I wont post anything for the next week or so but I will probably post a good amount of chaptors next time I post. Please review so that I know people are actually reading, this is my first time writing and this is my first time I haven't ran out of ideas yet so yeah. If you have any requests for the story please tell me I am down to adding in things that can fit. Good night people I hope someone actually read this and maybe enjoyed it bye. Oh and things will be going pretty slowly but it will get exciting soon.**


	3. Paited Memories

Daisukes POV

_I want to sit by Satoshi._

_**Don't you need to give Riku the lunch you made for her?**_

_Well I guess but I made one for Satoshi too. You know because he helps me a lot and he helped me make it for Riku._

_**What ever. And stop starring at him, you seem creepier then him with how much you stare at him. Now get on the bus and sit with Riku. **_

"Hey Daisuke stop spacing out like that. It's about time to get on the bus. The teachers going to tell us the plans and then we board. If its free choice will you sit by me? I'm sure its going to be though. Isn't this going to be exciting?" She smiled and it made me smile too.

"Yeah!"

"Okay students you can sit with who you like. We will arrive at the hotel around 12:30 we will take a break in two hours. You are aloud to eat on the bus, but if you spill it has to be completely cleaned up. When we arrive get with your room partners, then you will get your room key, after you place your luggage in your rooms come back to me to tell me where you will be for free time until 5:30 if anyone whines on the way you will be punished."

"I brought us lunch. It's nothing to exciting, but its edible so you won't die from it." Takashi sat by us in the middle of the bus along with Risa. I gave a glance at Satoshi before indulging myself in the conversation.

Satoshi's POV

"Sit with me and i will explain."

"Okay that sounds agreeable." I look at Daisuke, he seems happy so I get comfy in my seat in the back.

After two hours of trying to understand her, her getting annoyed and start listening to music, I finally got what she was saying. In the two hours of this routine Daisuke gave me lunch, asked me to sit by him then got dragged off by Riku.

"Okay so the first time I had seen you, you were painting In the garden at your house. I watched you paint about 5 times until one day I wanted a closer look at what you were painting. You had liked me being there so you asked me to come back the next day. You were about 5 at the time and I was 4. After a couple of weeks of coming over on weekends and after school, we decided to fly kites instead of painting."

"I would normally go to your house but when he was gone you would come to mine. We went to school together, we were in the same class but we never played there. After about 3 months you asked why I always had a cloak or jacket on, I told you "you will know sometime." "Then two weeks later my cloak got blown off me and you learned why. You first were scarred then you thought it was interesting. You told me you're secret too. Then seven months later you asked if I liked my name, I answered yes it describes me well. I then told you that I like to be called Myst, because it's shorter."

"After a year he came out when you were painting me with my secret. You were then told to never see me again, but you still snuck out even thought you got in really big trouble. We played less and less until you were 7 and ended up moving. When he saw you painting me was when I started to learn how to disappear."

"Of course I kept our promise because that's what I am. So I watched you in the mist. I actually have talked and helped you since then but you were pretty much out by the time I appear. It should have told you what I told it. I know it won't listen to me. By the way I do have my way with people. She winks at me."

"I slightly remember you, when we were little but not in detail. I don't remember you're secret. I don't remember seeing you recently."

_**She scares me. I don't like her. You shouldn't take heed to her.**_

_I have never heard of you being scared of something. Also why not listen to her. By the way didn't I tell you not to talk to me?_

"As I said you were pretty out of it. Why do you think your alive now? By the way would you like some food? It's almost 11 and I am getting hungry."

"Your name does suit you. I don't need food Daisuke made me some. What do you mean "why do you think your alive now"? You need to learn how to communicate we could have been done a long time ago."

"Well if you could not tell from my story I do not talk to people. I talk to my mom, the principle, the teacher, and now you."

"I don't talk a lot and it doesn't take me two hours to tell someone a story."

"Yes you are not social, but you talk to people daily. Its been two months since I've talked to someone other then my mom. The teacher and I communicate with notes."

"What is the secret you know, and what is yours?"

"Well I know a lot of yours, maybe even all of them. I know about Krad, I know Hiwitari's, and I know who you like. I know that you don't like to be healthy for it gives people power. For my secret you will have to remember because I am not going to tell you."

"I remember you like an angel. Can I see you're back? Now I'm being ridiculous."

"A point to a no and yes but chance be correct so might be you."

Daisuke's POV

"Do you like the food Riku? Is it bland? Oh it's probably too salty."

"Daisuke-chan it's delicious, you did a good job." She gave me a quick kiss, and then went back to eating. I gave a glance to Satoshi; he seemed tired because he was spacing out. I hope he likes the meal.

_**Stop thinking about him so much its annoying. Do you have a crush on him or something? **_

_No! Of course not he is one of my closest friends! He just seems off today or something._

"Hey Daisuke? How long has it been since our last break? I cant wait to go swiming?" She says with a really cute voice. Amazingly she hasn't made me feel like transforming all day!

_**That's because you have a crush on Satoshi.**_

"Hmm I don't know probably only 30 minutes. But I'm not sure, my watch decided to break last night."

"Its 11:08 now Riku we still have about an hour and a half 'til our detonated arrival time." Takashi says with and annoying look on his face since she had given me a kiss.

**Okay I am really bad at writing in general excluding poems I'm decent at that. I hope people read, understood, and liked this chapter! Any guesses for Mysteries' secret?**


	4. Melted Ice

Daisukes POV

_I want to sit by Satoshi._

_**Don't you need to give Riku the lunch you made for her?**_

_Well I guess but I made one for Satoshi too. You know because he helps me a lot and he helped me make it for Riku._

_**What ever. And stop starring at him, you seem creepier then him with how much you stare at him. Now get on the bus and sit with Riku. **_

"Hey Daisuke stop spacing out like that. It's about time to get on the bus. The teachers going to tell us the plans and then we board. If its free choice will you sit by me? I'm sure its going to be though. Isn't this going to be exciting?" She smiled and it made me smile too.

"Yeah!"

"Okay students you can sit with who you like. We will arrive at the hotel around 12:30 we will take a break in two hours. You are aloud to eat on the bus, but if you spill it has to be completely cleaned up. When we arrive get with your room partners, then you will get your room key, after you place your luggage in your rooms come back to me to tell me where you will be for free time until 5:30 if anyone whines on the way you will be punished."

"I brought us lunch. It's nothing to exciting, but its edible so you won't die from it." Takashi sat by us in the middle of the bus along with Risa. I gave a glance at Satoshi before indulging myself in the conversation.

Satoshi's POV

"Sit with me and i will explain."

"Okay that sounds agreeable." I look at Daisuke, he seems happy so I get comfy in my seat in the back.

After two hours of trying to understand her, her getting annoyed and start listening to music, I finally got what she was saying. In the two hours of this routine Daisuke gave me lunch, asked me to sit by him then got dragged off by Riku.

"Okay so the first time I had seen you, you were painting In the garden at your house. I watched you paint about 5 times until one day I wanted a closer look at what you were painting. You had liked me being there so you asked me to come back the next day. You were about 5 at the time and I was 4. After a couple of weeks of coming over on weekends and after school, we decided to fly kites instead of painting."

"I would normally go to your house but when he was gone you would come to mine. We went to school together, we were in the same class but we never played there. After about 3 months you asked why I always had a cloak or jacket on, I told you "you will know sometime." "Then two weeks later my cloak got blown off me and you learned why. You first were scarred then you thought it was interesting. You told me you're secret too. Then seven months later you asked if I liked my name, I answered yes it describes me well. I then told you that I like to be called Myst, because it's shorter."

"After a year he came out when you were painting me with my secret. You were then told to never see me again, but you still snuck out even thought you got in really big trouble. We played less and less until you were 7 and ended up moving. When he saw you painting me was when I started to learn how to disappear."

"Of course I kept our promise because that's what I am. So I watched you in the mist. I actually have talked and helped you since then but you were pretty much out by the time I appear. It should have told you what I told it. I know it won't listen to me. By the way I do have my way with people. She winks at me."

"I slightly remember you, when we were little but not in detail. I don't remember you're secret. I don't remember seeing you recently."

_**She scares me. I don't like her. You shouldn't take heed to her.**_

_I have never heard of you being scared of something. Also why not listen to her. By the way didn't I tell you not to talk to me?_

"As I said you were pretty out of it. Why do you think your alive now? By the way would you like some food? It's almost 11 and I am getting hungry."

"Your name does suit you. I don't need food Daisuke made me some. What do you mean "why do you think your alive now"? You need to learn how to communicate we could have been done a long time ago."

"Well if you could not tell from my story I do not talk to people. I talk to my mom, the principle, the teacher, and now you."

"I don't talk a lot and it doesn't take me two hours to tell someone a story."

"Yes you are not social, but you talk to people daily. Its been two months since I've talked to someone other then my mom. The teacher and I communicate with notes."

"What is the secret you know, and what is yours?"

"Well I know a lot of yours, maybe even all of them. I know about Krad, I know Hiwitari's, and I know who you like. I know that you don't like to be healthy for it gives people power. For my secret you will have to remember because I am not going to tell you."

"I remember you like an angel. Can I see you're back? Now I'm being ridiculous."

"A point to a no and yes but chance be correct so might be you."

Daisuke's POV

"Do you like the food Riku? Is it bland? Oh it's probably too salty."

"Daisuke-chan it's delicious, you did a good job." She gave me a quick kiss, and then went back to eating. I gave a glance to Satoshi; he seemed tired because he was spacing out. I hope he likes the meal.

_**Stop thinking about him so much its annoying. Do you have a crush on him or something? **_

_No! Of course not he is one of my closest friends! He just seems off today or something._

"Hey Daisuke? How long has it been since our last break? I cant wait to go swiming?" She says with a really cute voice. Amazingly she hasn't made me feel like transforming all day!

_**That's because you have a crush on Satoshi.**_

"Hmm I don't know probably only 30 minutes. But I'm not sure, my watch decided to break last night."

"Its 11:08 now Riku we still have about an hour and a half 'til our detonated arrival time." Takashi says with and annoying look on his face since she had given me a kiss.

**Okay I am really bad at writing in general excluding poems I'm decent at that. I hope people read, understood, and liked this chapter! Any guesses for Mysteries' secret?**


	5. Washed Away Covers

**I have to much school work to do, but then I saw something that made me have to write. No matter how annoying my chapters will forever be short.**

**Satoshi's POV**

"What do you want me to tell him?" I said that a bit too harsh.

"You know." Myst said in a really annoying I'm right and powerful voice.

"What is it Satoshi?" Aw when you make that face Daisuke it makes me want to hug you, but then Krad would come out and then laugh at me.

"Oh it's just that I wake up and don't move for 30 minutes." I said with a big smile for me, so a twitch with my lips.

"I know that." Shut up Daisuke why must you always be so chipper.

" Thats not it Satoshi and you know it." You can shove stupid girl.

_Damn this chick doesn't mind her own business._

_**I thought she was your buddy. What does she want you to say anyways?**_

_I don't know**. **__ _

_**Sure is it how you feel about Daisuke.**_

"So lets go back down to the beach." Oh thank you Daisuke you save me from facing you.

"This is so fun! I love sand castles! Don't you Satoshi?" I like you happily playing with them.

"No." Well I'm direct.

"Yes you do because he's acting like a little kid." Daisuke started blushing at this. Damn her.

"I don't like sand, it's annoying to get clean afterwords." I was in a bad mood she was getting on my nerves I don't know if they could tell though since my emotion showing threw was normal.

_**She is annoying you because what she says is true. **_

"Oh I never even thought of the part of getting clean. It is a pain. Want to go swimming instead?"

"What pleases you two I will do. Wait no not everything that pleases you." What was she thinking when she said that?

"Sure." I hate beaches in general I always risk getting a sun burn because me skin is so fair, I wish you wanted to play inside.

**Author's POV**

They played in the water, and Myst kept making them feel uncomfortable. Satoshi was better at showing it then Daisuke but he would glare at her afterwords for a bit.

"Hey what time is it? We need to be ready at 5:30," stated Daisuke in a worried voice.

"Yes indeed lets see about 4:30 not too sure though. Why don't we go check." Already moving to the land.

"Okay lets go!" Running(hobbling) out of the water. Shatoshi checking him out in his own way, so staring at him.

" It's 4:35, we should go clean up and head to the lobby." Satoshi was stifling his anger, even Daisuke couldn't get him to cool down.

" Daisuke you can take a shower first, I think thats okay with Satoshi too you defiantly spent more time in the sand."

"Okay I won't take long, who will go afterwords?"

"Satoshi so I don't end up taking up everyone's time, I have a skill at taking long showers."

"Okay I'll be out in a bit!" He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Now now we need to talk mister." Myst said this after hearing the shower start.

"About?" Leaning against a wall.

"You, he is fine to know." Choosing to sit on the bed behind her.

"NO."

"Also about Krad. You see I can well help you with him it will just drain you greatly of energy."

"How could you help?" Oh he looks pissed and is being so snarky it blemises his sexy face.

"Well have you guessed my secret?"

"Haven't thought to." Oh yes this might end with her flushing the tolilet when he is in the shower.

"Oh pity I wanted you to guess." She is using the greatest pout face you can imagine.

"Why don't you just tell me." Oh no he did not just rais his eyebrow at her.

"Now now where is the fun in that?"

"Whats with you."

"Well lets see I know everything about everyone and am very smart, but I am so anti-social that today is the most I've talked in a very long time. He needs to know."

"Later. He is going to come out soon."

"He is nice, chipper."

"I'm done with my shower Satoshi. Hey Myst why are you wearing a cape?"

"My mom said to wear my cloak or cape at all times."

"Jingle! Linga! Ding!"(Cell phone Ringing)

"Oh shit it is him. Hey Myst think he will mind if I ignore it?"

"Jingle! Linga! Ding!"

"Yes Yes I do think he will mind. Please answer it."

"Oh hello Father, why the hell are you calling?" Oh you can hear the love dripping from the words.(Sarcasm)

_(Kei on the other line) "You have no right to speak to me like that, you inconsiderate child. You should know your place by now."_

"I take it your alone. You still haven't answered the question." Myst looks mortified, and Daisuke realizes he is still wrapped in a towel, so he goes back to the bathroom.

_(Kei on other line) Oh right about that you have to let Krad out every night on this trip, and that smell this morning was a spell that made you have to do this. Toodles yeah dipshit."_

"Well that was interesting, he wants Krad out and he is in a really bad mood." He said this to Myst to answer her questioning face.

"Yeah I heard you... It's just why would he want Krad out."

_I swear I don't really know but hey I will come out if Dark does. Oh we need to talk. _He is puonching his hand in a threatening maner.

"Well Krad doesn't know so lets ask Dark. After I take a shower."

"How about when? Then again we just have dinner next."

"Lets talk at dinner."

"Hey guys I'm actually finished now, are you okay you guys both seem really serious all of a sudden."

"Yeah so it appears pft toodles, I am going to go shower."

**Myst's POV**

He will never say how he feel even though Daisuke feels the same way. " Daisuke isn't Satoshi hot?"

"Yes he is I mean um ugh." Aw he is so silly, and cute he sould act nervous all the time.

Nah just the majority of the time.

"You guys are stupid." He is blushing and glaring at me. Hmm its a faint blush I wonder if Daisuke notices.

"No I'm serious, I mean I can transform to your face. Wait I didn't just say that!" Aww embarished Daisuke is better. Satoshi is questioning if he is lying or not, I think he will test him a bit more.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"No! Well kind of." I wish I had a camra this would be a great picture.

"Good if that kind of is a yes." The world is going to end its going to end it is he looks as if he is about to smile.

"Are you joking how could someone like you so perfect like me." Aw he really is clueless that is such a moe factor.

"Did she put you up to think?" Why are you pointing at me boy, bring that hand down.

"No. Ow my head." I didn't know someone could be that red, and I didn't know Satoshi could blush red instead of light pink.

"Well since the truth is out and Satoshi you look as if you can't get up I shall go take my shower now."

"Whatever." Okay those looks at each other are heart throbbing it looks as if a zombie just found its next meal. Hmm wait that is a bad on a goet got shaved, okay that was worse then the first one. A toddler is about to get handed candy perfect! Yes that is the one 'cause the child really wants it but it will have dangerous results. "Plan on leaving?"

"Nah Nah Nah don't do to much of anything."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sorry for not up dating I will up date this after I update my other story. I can't write to much for each chapter so updates should come quicker.**


	6. Drops of Opportunity

**Myst POV(After her Shower)**

"Ah man you guys didn't do anything interesting, I thought you would. You guys barely even talked, glad to know you guys decided to date though. Now how will you tell your mom Daisuke?" Oh their socked faces are almost priceless.

" But.. how?.. You were in the shower." Aww I wish you were food so that I could eat you little one.

"I have to admit you must have great hearing, or can read our minds." I wonder if they know this is my evil smile hmm.

"Well yes but that is beside the point I would think that you guys would have had a make-out seasion but too bad. If you leave your mouths open like this you will catch a fly. We better hurry down stairs we don't want to make the teacher think we are having sex or anything."

"Wait would she actually think that we would I just met you." Oh yes she would.

"Not to mention I kind of did too." Bitch please I have known you for like ever.

"Maybe she will know it would be you two."

"Lets go." Hehe Satoshi looks mad.

**Dinner Satoshi's POV**

She is strange and annoying. She knows everything and its scraping my nerves. Daisuke likes me, I would think he would. I wonder what her secret is though it seems to play a huge role. He really is amazing. Why did I get so much food, I don't really want to even eat.

_**You suck you get the person you want, control of the body and apparently a best friend. By the way I know her secret its pretty interesting.**_

_Have you even liked some one? Let me rephrase that. Are you capable of not hurting someone? The body happens to be my body not yours I wish I didn't even have you in here. How would you know her secret._

_**Yes I have, they just ignored me and went on my kill list. It will be mine once you die. Her secret is...**_

"Satoshi stop talking to Krad and talk to us. He is boring and stupid. If you want I could help you get rid of him." She cut in right when he was going to tell me I wonder if she knew... Probably not.

_**Nit Twit. I am going to go to bed.**_

"Sure so what do you want to talk about."

"Oh um I don't know I didn't really think about that."

"What is your favorite sweet?" Is you an appropriate answer? Daisuke looks tired maybe he should go to bed.

"You." Why is she staring at me. "But that I can actually eat, I am feeling rock candy."

"Oh I like that too but I like strawberry short cake. Wait maybe chocolate. Wait wait wait uh blueberry cupcakes." Blueberry cupcake?

"Oh I love blueberry cupcakes I forgot about those. So yummy indeed." I feel left out. "What about you Satoshi?" Never mind you guys can leave me out.

"Oh um Ice cream." Wow saved by a soft serve machine.

"I give up I like most sweets. Were you just looking at the machine behind me?" I've been caught. She was so quiet and unable to get a couple of words out. Now she is just trowing insults and being creepy,

"I have to agree but I don't like sweetend preserved fruit as in over the top sweet . Blah" I don't even know what he is talking about.

"Oh man I hate those." Look away from me now Myst I don't like sweets, hell I don't even like food. It's a waste of time.

"Psh oh yeah me too." Handled like a boss.

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Okay so I was exaggerating I am bad a quick lies.

"Oh um no not really but if the sugar nuts don't like them I'm sure it can't be too good."

"Sugar roasted nuts are good too. In ice cream, on a hike, and in the shower." He eats them in the shower?

_**Authors POV**_

Dinner went pretty smoothly, Myst making everyone feel very uncomfortable.

**In the room.**

"Myst way must you pick on me so much," Satoshi said in a tired voice.

"Because you are cute, isn't that right Dai." Myst is purposely trying to make him blush. "

Now should I sleep on the floor now?"

"Why I think the Sleeping arrangements are fine." Then suddenly Takashi burst into the room followed by Riku and Risa.

Risa is the first to speak. " Hey guys you can't lock your selves in a room to sleep. Sleeping is boring. Come hang out with us and play a game.

Satoshi beat everyone to answer, they all were ready to speak. "No. Which game exactly?"

Riku responds now. "Well it's surprise."

"Now now it's truth or dare, but truths are boring so just dare." Myst always knows.

"Well hey there. How have I managed never to see such a pretty person like you in class?" Takashi in for a a mental breakdown from mean rejection.

"Because I didn't feel like talking to someone as dumb and ugly as you. And creepy. Don't you stalk Dark?" Oh and there she is.

"Now now that's not very nice." Well that was well handled.

"Satoshi. Myst. Can we go it sounds fun." Daisuke uses puppy dog eyes and gets closer, too bad he slips and falls into Shatoshi.

"Sure Dai whatever I don't need a lot of sleep." No one actually knows if she was being mean or not.

"Whatever." Daisuke looks pretty happy that his snuggle partner said yes, ignore the fact that they have never snuggled.

"Cool then fallow us, everyone else is already there. Except us of coarse." Risa continues blabering.

"Shut up Risa and lets go. Why did you guys want to bring him," Riku points a Daisuke "anyway."

Authors note:

Writers block is still here so sorry, I tried to be a bit better this time. That doesn't mean I grammar nazi'd it though.


	7. Bye

Okay I'm sorry but I screwed up on this so I'm going to redo it and actually spend time on the chapters and think for the future, and not just post them early morning when I can't sleep . Thank you I'm sorry. Also I a bit obsessed with another fandom at the momment so I may take forever to update squat.


End file.
